Él, o cuándo cambiar de acera
by Ala Runa
Summary: Harry Potter no es homosexual, y tiene un pequeño estudio de fotografía en el barrio muggle de Camden. Todos los días a las nueve en punto cruza un hombre frente a la vitrina, vestido con un traje milimétricamente correcto, el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, un maletín en la mano izquierda y una flor blanca en la derecha. Él.


Yo debería estar escribiendo _Chandelier_, o recogiendo ese huracán personal en el que se ha convertido mi habitación, o haciéndole caso a ese cuaderno lloriqueante y estudiando a Santo Tomás de Aquino, pero en uno de esos momentos de procrastinación que me permito vi el reto y la idea me vino inmediatamente a la cabeza.

He escrito todo el one shot con la imagen de Daniel Radcliffe en **_Kill Your Darlings _**en la cabeza y _Lego House_, de Ed Sheeran, de fondo. Así ha salido esta cosa tan fluffy: no me lo tengáis en cuenta. Soy más de Black Light Burns o NIN, pero hasta yo tengo mis días rosas.

**Disclaimer****:** Tengo un cuaderno de tapas rosas, dos muñecas de porcelana y un examen de Lengua probablemente suspenso, pero ni la creación ni los derechos de Harry Potter y su mundo me pertenecen. La historia es mía y no gano más que un poco de onanismo fan y vuestros eternamente amores review, favoritos y demás.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "La Otra Acera" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Harry James Potter no era homosexual, y esto no era la gran cosa.

No tenía ningún tipo de problema con ello, ni un deseo reprimido, ni miedo al rechazo social. A sus amigos, como es común entre aquellos que han vivido tantos años y tantas experiencias, les importaba más bien poco qué o quién metiera en la cama. Al fin y al cabo, pocos eran los que no habían tenido algún escarceo: un beso en una botella, una palmada en el trasero, una plumífera broma. Durante la facultad, rodeado de la fauna de Bellas Artes, no habían sido pocas las insinuaciones por parte de otros hombres; incluso ahora, en un ambiente tan abierto como era el mundo de la fotografía, Harry siempre había rechazado con una amable sonrisa las proposiciones masculinas.

A Harry le gustaba su cámara, las tartas de manzana y las mujeres pelirrojas. Pero nunca le había gustado un hombre.

Sin embargo, había un _él_.

_Él_ era un hombre de rutina, un hombre de negocios, probablemente. Todos los días a las nueve en punto _él_ cruzaba frente a su estudio, vestido con un traje milimétricamente correcto, el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, un maletín en la mano izquierda y una flor blanca en la derecha.

Harry le observó por primera vez el diez de septiembre de 1985, al poco de abrir el estudio de fotografía. El hombre destacaba irremediablemente, aunque al principio no supieras exactamente la razón: a pesar de no ser común un color de pelo tan claro, ni siquiera en Inglaterra, años viviendo en Camden Town (1) le habían inmunizado en este tema. No era especialmente alto —aunque definitivamente superaba su modesto metro sesenta y cinco— y, aunque atractivo, no aturdía al paso.

Llamó la atención de Harry, vagó por su pensamiento un cuarto de hora y luego se diluyó entre focos y objetivos.

No fue hasta que se cumplió la primera semana desde que _él_ pasó por primera vez frente a la vitrina que se fijó realmente en su rostro. No sabía exactamente por qué no se había fijado antes, a decir verdad. Se consideraba bastante observador: tras años viviendo en el lado _muggle_, había desarrollado una tendencia a reparar en todos aquellos pequeños detalles que marcan de manera casi imperceptible a un mago. Nada parecía manifestar que el hombre no hubiera habitado toda su vida en un mundo sin magia; Harry hubiera asegurado sin dudar que _él _era un perfecto _muggle_.

Hasta que, transcurrida esa semana, Harry le miró a la cara y se atragantó con el té.

_Él_ era Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Tras la guerra, habían sido muchos de los supervivientes libres del otro bando los que se habían retirado del mundo mágico. El heredero Malfoy, tras un par de años en Azkaban, se había desvanecido sin llamar demasiado la atención. Nadie sabía qué había sido de él; francamente, nadie se interesaba por su paradero. Había otros problemas, otros mortífagos de grandes nombres en los que descargar la rabia. La desaparición de un chiquillo no importaba a nadie.

Harry se había descubierto pensando en él y sonriendo con amarga ironía. Los eternos enemigos habían terminado en un mismo destino, por vías opuestas: uno de forma discreta, prácticamente exiliado; otro huyendo de un mundo que le reclamaba demasiado. Ambos refugiados en el mundo _muggle_.

Ya había pasado el tiempo de ser un héroe. No había olvidado la magia, ni había renegado de ella; seguía visitando regularmente a sus amigos, y de vez en cuando se atrevía incluso a alguna incursión en la parte mágica de Londres —los Mundiales de _Quidditch_ seguían siendo de asistencia obligatoria, generalmente con toneladas de hechizos desilusionadores encima—. Pero hacía años que no se topaba con alguien familiar, alguien de su mundo, en su día a día.

Cuatro horas después, mientras colgaba el cartel de _Cerrado para comer_, seguía pensando en Draco.

Hermione, que desde que se encontraba —_muy_ a su pesar— de baja por embarazo había tomado la costumbre de comer dos o tres días por semana con su mejor amigo, notó el ensimismamiento de su fotógrafo. Había observado esa mirada en él, hacía muchos años, pero había llegado a preocuparle la falta de vida sentimental de su amigo, centrado totalmente en su trabajo. Curiosa, decidió no preguntar nada y esperar a que Harry decidiera contarle lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido.

Draco siguió cruzando religiosamente frente a su estudio, con su apariencia impoluta y su flor blanca. Todos los días, el moreno se preguntaba algo. Al principio, se limitaba a la duda: "_¿Para quién sería la flor? ¿Por qué iba tan arreglado? ¿Iría a trabajar? ¿Por qué pasaba precisamente por esa calle?_" Una semana después, mientras repasaba las fotos de la última sesión, empezó a dejar rienda suelta a su imaginación. Cada día soñaba despierto una historia distinta. _Trataba con la mafia italiana en contrabando de bollería, y su maletín estaba lleno de napolitanas. Era adicto a los trajes y se los ponía hasta para hacer footing. Llevaba el pelo largo porque si se lo cortaba perdía la fuerza, como Sansón. _No inventaba nunca nada para la flor: parecía algo demasiado importante, demasiado especial como para robarle su verdadero significado._  
_

Veintiséis días después, Harry le contó a Hermione la historia del hombre que cruzaba frente a su estudio, sin mencionar nunca su nombre. Mientras hablaba, se percató de que, en algún momento, Draco había pasado a ser un _él_. Harry no le dio mayor importancia.

* * *

_Él _siguió pasando por el mismo sitio cada mañana, invariablemente. Pasaron un par de meses. El nivel de trabajo, por fortuna, era indiscutiblemente alto: había días en los que las campanas de medianoche le sorprendían enganchado a algún encargo. Pero había dos cosas para las que siempre, sin excepción, había un hueco: comer con Hermione y pensar, al menos unos minutos, en _él_.

Un día la rutina cambió. No fue nada especialmente radical: ambos comían en el restaurante italiano que compartía pared con pared con el estudio de Harry y hablaban animosamente sobre el embarazo de Hermione, y sus _en dos semanas Rose verá la luz y la condenada cuna aún no llega_, y _Ron está increíblemente sobreprotector, es un milagro que le haya convencido de que no es necesario que me acolche el mundo entero_, y _quiero unos pies nuevos, YA_. La camarera traía dos platos de _panacotta_ cuando Harry distinguió de reojo una sombra rubia a su derecha, en la calle. Cuando se giró contuvo un momento la respiración. Por primera, veía a Draco sin flor y sin maletín, con la corbata ligeramente desarreglada, caminando el mismo recorrido de todas las mañanas.

—Es _él_, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió mudamente, sin apartar la vista. Sabía que Hermione había entendido todo sin necesidad de explicarle nada; conociéndola, no era descartable la posibilidad de que lo hubiera leído en sus ojos antes que él mismo.

—Sabes, Harry... Solo haría falta _cruzar la acera_.

Harry bromeó y desvió el tema hacia el postre, y Hermione permitió la burda evasión escondiendo una sonrisa. El pensamiento, por su parte, revoloteó por la mente del fotógrafo y se instaló, sin que este se diera cuenta, en un rinconcito detrás de su oreja.

* * *

La noche había sido francamente agotadora. El parto había sido largo, y hasta las seis horas y dos minutos de la mañana Rose no fue acunada en una exhausta pero feliz Hermione. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de volver a casa, pegarse una necesitada ducha y dirigirse al estudio; cuando entró, eran las ocho y cuarenta y siete.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, mirando al techo, ausente. Más tarde no sabría exactamente qué fue lo que le impulsó a tomar esa decisión. Quizás fuera la noche en vela, o el cóctel de emociones que había producido ver a ese pequeño buñuelo arrugado, o que _en el aire del hospital le había colocado, a saber qué tienen por ahí volando, sí, debió ser eso_. Fuera por lo que fuese, doce minutos y cuarenta segundos después Harry Potter salía por la puerta de su estudio._  
_

El primer golpe de aire frío con sabor a mañana estuvo a punto de hacerle recular. Pero era un Gryffindor, y los leones se caracterizaban por la valentía, incluso si esta fuera totalmente _estúpida_. No pudo darle muchas más vueltas: a las nueve en punto, Draco Malfoy se acercaba por la acera de enfrente, vestido con un traje milimétricamente correcto, el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, un maletín en la mano izquierda y una flor blanca en la derecha.

Harry cruzó.

—Hey.

Se sintió estúpido, pero las cartas estaban en la mesa.

—Soy Harry. Potter. Ya sabes.

—Harry... —los años habían engrosado su voz, haciéndola más masculina, más adulta. Siempre había preferido las voces graves; su tono de tenor, sin embargo, le pareció absolutamente perfecto.— Eres el dueño del estudio de fotografía. ¿Verdad?

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras un ramalazo de vergüenza cruzó su cara. Draco, simplemente, sonrió.

—Creí que nunca ibas a cruzar.

* * *

_Él _se llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy, y pronunciar su nombre completo era una forma sencilla de desatar un preludio al apocalipsis. Pese a su ignorancia total sobre el mundo _muggle_ al principio, había conseguido abrir un pequeño bufete de abogados cerca del estudio de Harry. Amaba el capuccino que servían en la cafetería italiana de la esquina, y todos los días llevaba un pequeño narciso a su secretaria, Marie, a la cual amaba como si fuera su propia madre. Se había enamorado de Rose desde la primera vez que la vio, y tal fue el brillo en sus ojos cuando Hermione le permitió sujetarla en sus brazos que incluso Ron tuvo que dejar sus quejas aparte, asombrado con la escena. Le gustaba ponerse la alarma diez minutos antes para remolonear por las mañanas y abrazarse a Harry mientras dormía, como si temiera que una mañana no despertara con él. Era punzante y molesto cuando no había dormido lo suficiente, y obsesivo con el orden de su biblioteca, y cuando besaba a Harry toda la frialdad se derretía y se convertía en un _charquito de dragón enamorado_, y _nunca _dejará de tratar de hechizarle cada vez que haga esa _estúpida comparación digna de un Hufflepuff, por Merlín, Harry, un poco de dignidad_, aunque sea con una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry Potter no era homosexual, y esto no era la gran cosa. Pero estaba profundamente enamorado de Draco, y _nunca_, pensó, _nadie habrá agradecido tanto cruzar la acera._

* * *

_**(1)**_Camden Town es un barrio londinense, famoso por albergar uno de los mercados callejeros más variados y extravagantes de todo Londres. Os podéis imaginar que Harry habrá podido ver todo tipo de locuras capilares, tanto de forma como de color.


End file.
